fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody Runs away from Home
In Bonnie's bedroom, Woody wrote a note for running away. Then, he packed his clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, a few snacks in case he gets hungry, and a picture of his friends. He climbed out the window and jumped down. Woody took one last look at the Bonnie's house and left. In Monster World, Woody says well Mr and Mrs. if you yelled I'll Never see you again. When it was 6:30, dinnertime came. "Woody! Dinner's ready!" But there was no response. Mrs. Potato Head went upstairs to check on Woody. "Woody, are you okay?" she asked when suddenly, she saw a note on the pillow and it reads "Dear Mr. and Mrs Potato head, I have run away because you mistreated me too much. I hope you will never see us again in Monster World. Sincerely yours, Woody." Mrs. Potato Head began to cry and ran downstairs to tell Mr. Potato Head, their friends Slinky Dog, Rex what had happened. "Rex! Where's Woody? What happened to him?" Mrs. Potato Head asked, frantically. "He's gone!" Rex told her. Rex went over to Jessie. "Jessie? Where's your friend?" "Woody ran away from home because Mr. Potato Head mistreated him too much!" Jessie explained. "And I'm afraid that he will get killed and I'll might never see him again!" Mrs. Potato Head cried and broke down a few sobs. Mr. Potato Head comforted her and said "Don't worry. We'll find him, and then we will bring him back, I promise." he reassured her. "What's the trouble?" Buzz asked, stepping into the commotion. "Woody is gone!" "Oh, no! My best friend! I hop something harmful doesn't happen to him! We have to round up a search party. And with that, Buzz Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, and Jessie went outside to look for the missing toy. They checked everywhere, but he's nowhere to be seen. As soon as Woody continues his walk, he gets his head up and he said immediately, "I shouldn't run away. I have got to get back to the house." He starts dashing back to Bonnie's house. By the time he had reached Bonnie's house and climbed through the window, the toys had entered through the door. They see Woody and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head ran up to him, telling him that they're worried sick. Also Woody's eyes are starting to fill up with tears. Then he begins to cry quietly as large wet tears began to streak down his cheeks. He said through sniffles, "Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, I- I know you don't want me to, but I'm sorry about the note...and-and also trying to run away from home, and I also know that you guys don't mistreat me. Please don't be mad." Mr and Mrs Potato Head looked at each other and Mrs. Potato Head said, "Ohh, Woody." Mr. Potato Head said calmly, "We're not mad. You know what, we were just a little worried. Also your best friend Buzz is the one who cares about you the most. Besides, you're back home and that's all that matters." Woody continues blubbering. Buzz walked up to his friend and replied, "There there Woody, there's no need to cry." Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured Woody, "Yeah, everything will be okay." "Buzz is right, Woody. Come here, it's OK." He and Mrs. Potato Head both start hugging Woody. He returns the embrace. After a few more seconds of crying, Woody, his cheeks tear-stained, has now stopped and he starts to breathe deeply and then smiles softly through his tears. It worked; that finally calmed his crying. Woody took a few more deep breaths, sniffles again and he rubs his eyes, wiping away his tears, and then gets out a tissue and blows his nose, then he gets another tissue and wipes his face, cleaning off the tear stains. "I'm okay now. Come on, let's go have our dinner." Category:Fan Fiction